memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Helena/Betrayal/Act One
In Sickbay Doctor Langford looks at Lieutenant Crusher and gives him a full report. "Ninety eight percent of his body suffered third degree plasma burns. If the circuit hadn't failed, he would have been vaporized." Doctor Langford says as he looks at Lieutenant Crusher and then goes to the medical console. Crusher looks at him. "What's up with the burnt mark on his chest, it looks like something from a weapon?" Lieutenant Crusher asked as he looks at the body then Doctor Langford. Doctor Langford scans the burnt mark with his medical tricorder and reports. "The burn pattern is consistence of a high-yield particle weapon, but it doesn't match anything in our data base. So until I can rule out anything else I think we'll just say murder for now," Doctor Langford says as he looks at Lieutenant Crusher and closes his medical tricorder. In the Captain's Ready Room Crusher is giving his report to both Captain Taylor and Commander Martin. "Doctor Langford is still continuing his investigation on the death of Ensign Nelson, but he found trace elements of a burn pattern that is consistence of a high-yield particle weaponry. He's consulting the computer to find out what species has the weapon but it's a long laundry list," Lieutenant Crusher says as he looks at them. Captain Taylor looks at them. "I've been reviewing his record so far he's got high honors in the Academy and merits from his former commanding officers but so far no enemies," Captain Taylor says as she looks at them. Martin turns to Commander Williams. "Steph who was the other one who was on duty with Nelson in Engineering?" Commander Martin asked as he looks at her. She thinks for a minute. "Uh five other people and Ensign Thorn, but he was at his station the whole time," Commander Williams says as she looks at them. Captain Taylor brings up Ensign Marcus Thorn's service record. "He serviced onboard the USS Odyssey before it's destruction last year, he was offered a post at Starbase 24 along the Klingon border. But he wanted to serve onboard the Helena," Captain Taylor says as she looks at them. Lieutenant Crusher looks at Commander Williams. "Commander was there any issues between Mr. Thorn or Mr. Nelson prior to his death that you didn't file in your report?" Lieutenant Crusher says as he looks at Williams. She thinks about it for a second and responses. "No, not that I know of just they both were good in their line of work," Commander Williams says as she looks at Lieutenant Crusher then at Captain Taylor and Commander Martin. Meanwhile in his quarters Ensign Thorn is in his quarters contacts a Dominion battle cruiser. "Where's that tactical data you promised three days ago?" TALAK'TALAN says on the monitor. Thorn looks at the desktop monitor. "I've got to get it I'll transmit it when you get into range," Ensign Thorn says as he looks at the desktop monitor. Talak'Talan is frustrated. "We need it now Mr. Thorn or need I remind you of what will happen if you are going to disobey me?" Talak'Talan says on the monitor. Thorn looks at the monitor. "No, I know what you are saying Talak'Talan," Ensign Thorn says as he looks at the monitor. Talak'Talan suggested something. "We'd like for you to sabotage one of the primary power conduits in your ships medical bay, your Chief Medical officer is poking his nose where it doesn't belong and if he discovers that you were responsible for his death your family will be killed," Talak'Talan says on the monitor. Thorn nods and ends the transmission and looks at his photo of him and his wife at their wedding and he has no choice but to do what he is being told to do by the Dominion.